


Escher's Making

by Destabilize



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Curse of Strahd, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Murder, NPCs - Freeform, Necrophilia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, escher - Freeform, honestly he literally murders him during sex so like read at your own risk i guess, just in case you interpret it as that? yeah probably accurate, strahd - Freeform, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: Escher is a hopeful, beautiful, entitled young man. Strahd has power, all the power and can take what he wants when he wants it.A quick drabble written about Strahd and Escher since I realised I couldn't find any! Porn with minor plot. No OCs or PCs.





	Escher's Making

**Author's Note:**

> Curse of Strahd is a horror game, so this is a bit grimdark. Also just porny. So, have fun. I can't believe there wasn't any Escher/Strahd fic so I had to write some. Where's the slash guys????

Escher never assumed he was Strahd's first, but even back when he was alive he had never been very smart. 

A pretty lost boy, came in on the wagons. As so many did, any found there was no way back through the fog and out of the gloom. Rain, poverty. Rain, poverty and dark things that lurked in the shadows. Was that all that Barovia had to offer after it ensnared him? He'd longed for the long and privileged life his ancestors had earnt him- food, beautiful men, servants at his bidding. A life of wealth and pleasantries- not- this! 

Desperation was a new companion as he wandered Barovia. So, fear didn't trump the flattery he received from Von Zarovich when he was found at last. 

Power was... attractive. Even unnatural, supernatural, ungodly power. An ageless thing like Strahd was interested in a pretty boy like him? Of course he was- he had to be. Even if he never had any choice in the matter, as none of Strahd's consorts ever did, Escher was determined for this to work and Strahd to love him, care for him and shelter him from the world he'd created. Maybe that was why he had summoned him here, Escher wondered, as Strahd wrapped his arms about him for the first time and whispered sweet nothings as he bent Escher backwards over the table and bit into his neck. 

The dizziness clouded his thoughts somewhat but the arms around him promised security and a place in the world. In Strahd's world. 

He was all ready to let himself go then, but Strahd left him with a kiss and a promise and returned again the next night, and night after. Escher had never been a patient man. The fourth nights, Escher was light headed and giddy from the chase and the tease. As Strahd materialised, bared himself for Von Zarovich, his bruised neck, but also shrugged off his shirt, loosened his belt and stepped into Strahd's embrace pleading for more. For him. 

"Use me, but use me in every way. Please." 

Strahd only chuckled and traced cool fingers down Escher's warm neck, feeling the bite marks, neat and puncture like with tender bruised flesh warmer around each entry point. He brushed a strand of soft blond hair behind Escher's ear and leant his mouth to Escher's neck once more. Escher huffed a little, frustrated that he still wouldn't get his way tonight. 

But instead of the cold sweet sharp pain that he was used to, cool lips caressed the bite marks and a cool tongue dabbed out and probed the heated flesh. Escher stifled an intake of breath and let Strahd guide him backwards in his tavern room until his knees hit the soft mattress and he let himself fall with a sigh, and Strahd pushed him down, kissed him firmly on the lips and unlaced his trousers. 

Strahd wasn't gentle. He hadn't expected him to be. 

A supernaturally strong hand kept their bodies clamped together as Strahd bullied into him, Escher swearing and fisting the sheets at the cold intrusion, only crudely slicked with oil Escher himself had supplied. It wasn't like being fucked by any other man- it wasn't like being fucked by a man at all. Strahd was brutal and silent, pushing Escher's body around where he wanted it but then whispering sweet words about how pretty Escher was for him, laid out like this, that pink blush he had, the way his cock twitched when Strahd hit a sweet spot. 

Escher felt his release building in him while Strahd still thrust into him, ignoring any panting or begging as he turned Escher about for his own convenience; pulling out only to flip Escher onto his stomach with just one hand, then pushing back in in one stroke. Then Strahd's thrusting slowed just as Escher felt himself about to tip over the top once more, and then that sharp cold sensation was back in his neck, the pain heightening everything and making him throw his body back into Strahd's unmoving form. Escher bucked and came against the mattress untouched, gasping unashamedly into the room. 

The high dizziness was fast encroaching again, maybe faster after several nights of bloodloss but high from his orgasm he didn't care. Strahd still moved inside him, slowly, at an easy pace as though he had no hurry in the world, and the cold at his neck was turning into tingling and heat as he lost sensation. 

"Strahd, please, I can't breath." 

A slight shift to angle his hips better was all Escher got in response. Strahd's weight still pinned him down, one hand came up to cup his jaw and turn his face to one side as Strahd broke the bite to kiss down awkwardly on the side of Escher's mouth. Then the sharp sensation was back and Escher's vision faded to black. 

\---

It was arranged that Escher's body was buried in the graveyard in Barovia the next day. 

Money had mysteriously been supplied for a simple gravestone, and fearing the undead the villagers undertook this ancient rite as well as they could, even for a semi-stranger, horrifically killed in their own tavern. They buttoned his shirt up high to hide his neck, said he had even been a pallid one in life, and sealed the coffin with as many nails as they to spare. The most convenient priest said their prayers. No friends and no family but only strangers departed from the graveside as swiftly as they'd come; no-one liked to dwell on death more than they had to in Barovia. 

That night, watched by an unmoving Strahd, two figures in black and plate dug out the freshly lain earth. They turned the soft soil aside in a matter of minutes. 

They were instructed by a third darker figure with a sword at his hip who only watched and barked orders as they heaved out the coffin. 

"Why do you get me to do these jobs with my men? Someone lesser could have handled this with ease. Sir."

Strahd didn't answer Rahadin. 

The coffin hit grass with a thud. 

The figures in black wrenched at the coffin lid, making short work of the villiagers' careful craft. Still the minutes felt uncomfortably long under Strahd's gaze. 

With a snap a screech the last nail was wrenched free. They pushed the lid back for Strahd as he stepped forwards. Inside, Escher was even more pale than in life, blond hair slid over his face in the movement of the coffin and his carefully placed hand had slid off his body and lay, palm to the heavens, entreaching. 

Strahd knelt and slid his arms under the cool and limp form. 

Rahadin moved back with his men in line behind him as Strahd stepped back, cradling Escher in his arms like a new bride as his dead body began to stir. 

"Hm. A little different from your usual-"

Rahadin knew he had overstepped when Strahd took just one step towards him, eyes black and teeth bared. Rahadin didn't flinch, but he felt one of the knights behind him move just an increment backwards. 

"You'll keep your opinions to yourself, General." 

Darkness become more intense for a second as Strahd and his latest prize sucked the light in about them as their bodies melded to smoke. A glint of the moon off his eyes remained watched Rahadin for as long as the black was visible against the gravestones.

"Back in the Carriage." 

The knights were already moving. Rahadin nudged the coffin lid with a toe, and peered at the gravestone. Escher. Another vampireling to bother about. Wonderful. Strahd needed to learn to keep his... appetites in check. 

Silently, the dark elf followed his men and began the more mundane route back up to Ravenloft.


End file.
